Alejate de mi
by maka blair evans
Summary: Soul no sabe que hacer el no quiere terminar con maka el la ama demaciado como para perderla pero lo hace por amor Songfic Alejate de mi de Camila


Alejate de mi

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta_.

— ¿En serio me quieres lejos de ti? — preguntó ella que ahora era solo una simple amiga. Sus ojos cargados de sorpresa y tristeza miraban directamente a los míos que intentaban por todos los medios no demostrar algún sentimiento.

Ella y yo nos encontrábamos en las afueras de Death City… Ya habíamos pasado por esto hacía varios años.

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta_.

Entendía perfectamente, sabía que en esos momentos le dolía el hecho de que yo estuviese terminando con ella, pero ¿por qué no decirlo? A mi me estaba carcomiendo el corazón y el alma.

Observé sus facciones, ¿Cuándo se hizo tan bella? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser una inocente niña para convertirse en la más habilidosa de los Técnicos? El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y cuando me di cuenta… Todo era diferente…

_Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete, ya no debo verte_.

—El que te hayas hecho Tecnica no significa que te hayas vuelto sorda…— hice que mi rostro se viera lo menos expresivo posible, quería que me odiara, quería que todo lo que alguna vez sintió por mi desapareciese para poder irme en paz. — Si, Maka… Quiero que estés lejos de mí—

Mi corazón se hizo añicos cuando las primeras lágrimas recorrieron tus mejillas, ¡como deseaba acercarme a ti y enjugarlas con mis propias manos! Besarla con pasión, decirle que todo era una mentira para asegurar su felicidad.

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte_.

— ¿Hice algo mal? — Noté el suave temblor de su voz, su respiración se había vuelto agitada, intentando contener los espasmos provocados por el llanto.

¿Por qué continuaba insistiendo? ¿Acaso no veía que yo no era la persona indicada para ella?

_La luz ya no alcanza,  
>No quieras caminar sobre el dolor, descalza.<em>

Poco a poco la oscuridad se fue apoderando de mí, sentía como la frialdad volvía a recorrer por mis venas. Todo indicio de calidez que pudo haber existido estaba desapareciendo.

Tanto tiempo que desperdició mi amada Maka para que yo pudiese sentir amor… En tan solo unos segundos todo volvió a verse de la misma manera.

_Un ángel te cuida_

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida._

Aún puedo recordar claramente quién fue el culpable de que esta idea tan descabellada se formara en mi cabeza. Fue el amigo de Maka, el Director Death the Kid. Ese pelinegro que tenía complejo de tonto.

Un día tuvo la desfachatez de acercarse a mí mientras yo hacía mis labores públicas. Habló de lo hipócrita que era, que no sentía nada por mi amante ya que el sabía que yo pensaba en el poder…

Eso había dolido… Porque sabía que era verdad, no me consideraba lo bastante fuerte y eso me motivaba a irme de Death City.

También fui un tonto, nunca me di cuenta con que ojos lo miraba pero a diferencia de Kid yo ya era un ganador… Porque me había ganado el dulce e inocente corazón de mi adorada Maka,

_¡Y aléjate de mi, amor!  
>Yo sé que aun estás a tiempo<br>No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees  
>Yo no caí del cielo,<em>

Un sollozo de Maka hizo que volviese a la realidad, ¿qué hacer? Me sentía inseguro. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero un nudo en la garganta impedía que pudiera emitir sonido alguno.

Creía que ya lo entendía, yo era un Evans después de todo. Nací creyendo que todo era de color rosa, pero gracias a una tragedia me di cuenta de que la vida no se trataba de los cuentos que me contaba mi madre.

¿Por qué Maka? ¿Por qué siempre ella siempre me apoyaba cuando creía que todos me daban la espalda? ¿A esto se le llamaba amor? No, yo no quería experimentar eso…

— Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? — era la voz de Maka, no parecía enojada en absoluto. Al contrario, ahora se escuchaba con más seguridad. — ¿De qué manera quieres que te lo diga? Yo te amo Soul Evans, ¿no fue suficiente el apoyarte por todos lados para traerte de vuelta? —

No solo me trajo de vuelta, salvó mi vida.

_¡Si aun no me lo crees amor!  
>Y quieres tu correr el riesgo<br>Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir  
>A quién mas quiero…<em>

— Tú eres la idiota por no dejarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad… Me hubieses ahorrado todo el teatrito que tuve que montar— me acerqué a ella y la tomé del mentón, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Por un momento creí perderme en sus orbes verdes. — ¿En verdad creíste que yo te amaba? —

La culpabilidad me dominó, estaba engañando a mi querida rubia… Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez en una tremenda noche de pasión y amor le juré lo mucho que lo amaba. Fue cuando nos envolvimos en el punto máximo del placer, justo en el momento en que ambos mencionamos nuestros nombres en una clara muestra de entrega total.

Pude sentir como su cuerpo temblaba con solo tocarla. Me pregunté si el tenía las mismas reacciones con otras personas.

_Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco  
>Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto<em>.

—Tú sabías perfectamente de mis sentimientos, bastardo. — Tomó mis mejillas y besó mis labios de forma dolorosa. Su lengua intentaba colarse por mi cavidad pero yo me rehusé y la aparté de mí con un movimiento brusco.

_Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete, ya no debo verte  
>Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.<em>

— Será mejor que regreses a tu casa, Albarn — Me limpié, borrando todo rastro donde me había besado. Su rostro me decía que estaba dolido por haberla rechazado. — Todos esperan a que regreses y yo ya quiero que te largues de una buena vez—

Juré que si ella me hubiese besado de esa forma en otras circunstancias, la habría hecho mía muchas veces y en el mismo lugar.

— ¿De qué sirve? La única persona que deseo que me espere me rechaza con toda la naturalidad del mundo…- fue su escueta respuesta, sin dignarse a irse de ahí.

_Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar  
>A quién mas quiero...<em>

—Tú amas a una persona que no soy, intentaste convertirme en algo que no es mi esencia… Sabes que yo solo busco la soledad, el poder. — Las palabras salían de mi boca — ¿Quién lo diría? La tecnico más poderosa de Death City enamorada de un Don nadie—

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, me estaba apartando de la persona que más amaba por mi maldito orgullo… Todo por culpa del poder. Solo esperaba que con esas palabras Maka dejará de tenerme ese cariño y amor.

— ¡Cállate! — Miré con sorpresa como Maka se cubría los oídos. — ¡No digas eso! ¿No entiendes que me duele? Soul… Yo te amo… ¿No es suficiente para ti? —

Si…

—No…— Le di un fuerte golpe en la nuca que la dejó inconsciente. La cargué antes de que su cuerpo se golpease contra el piso y la llevé a su casa.

La acomodé en un sofá que al parecer era muy cómodo, acaricié su cabellera y deposité un suave beso en sus labios.

—Adiós amor mío…— Le regalé mi última sonrisa para luego salir de ahí hacia un rumbo desconocido.

_Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir  
>A quién mas quiero...a quién mas quiero...<em>

Fin

Este es una historia que quise poner con esta canción esque es super hermosa por eso jejeje espero les guste

Atte: Maka Blair Evans


End file.
